Trash to Treasure
by SummonerScylla
Summary: Stories taught them that Dragons enjoyed collecting things of value. Jarvan begs to differ as Shyvana's hoarding stash begins to grow but she claims its all part of a much bigger picture.


**I had seen a picture of Shyvana having the whole hoarding habits that dragons depict to have and I thought it was really cute.** **Didn't** **really edit this much so please ignore any grammatical errors and such.**

 **Other than that hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was fairy tales that taught many that dragons liked to collect things, that dragons kept they spoke of riches beyond imagination. Of Gems, coins, gold, or items many men would treacherously face these creatures in order to obtain for themselves. But in where humans sought gold and riches these drakes saw memories, items that gave them emotion be it nostalgia or bittersweet wistfulness.

Shyvana was no exception to these sorts of collections. Jarvan called it hoarding, which could be true but Shyvana enjoyed keeping these items close to home. The home she was given and treasured so dearly.

"Your room is becoming quite the mess again." The prince commented as he strolled in. The dragoness paid him no heed-he often said this whenever he visited her room- and continued towards a pile of different metals collected in a random spot in the room. "We might have to clean it out again soon."

"Hopefully with my permission this time." She muttered out almost in a growling manner whist rummaging through broken armor and metal pieces. She let her hand run over some of the items, eyes fixed intently on that she held before half caringly putting it aside to pick up another.

"It's for your own good, Shyvana." Jarvan held his hands up defensively. "Having too much stuff can be bad on your health."

"Taking it away without my permission is bad for my health." She retorted seeming to find what they both came in here for. "You know how I get when I get angry Jarvan. It's best not to make me mad."

"Trust me the south side of the castle knows it well." He laughed. "How many times must I apologize before you forgive me for that? I did it in your best interest." He tilted his head curiously, Shyvana sighed knowing that his intentions where innocent but shook her head none the less.

"I know that and I appreciate it, I really do." She turned with the large piece of gold broken armor in her hands; it looked similar to a bird but in its mouth was a huge hole where a gem was once embedded. "But as much as my little 'hoard' seems to trouble you it's something very important to me, here." Jarvan met with her half way opening his arms to take the large artifact with ease.

"You always say that but it's just looks like a bunch of trash." He looked at her shifty eyed noticing the hole amongst the piece. "Where's the gem?"Shyvana rolled her eyes and walked passed him towards another area of her room. Jarvan turned following her with his eyes carefully. "For an awful lot of trash you seem to know where everything is." He remarked as she opened chest near her bed and once again began to rummage.

"It's not trash, Jarvan." She retorted plucking a red gem from the bottom and holding it up to the light. Jarvan watched as she shook her head and stood up immediately to place it in a jewelry box located on her night stand before shuffling back to the chest to rummage once more. "Like I said it's important. Plus," She turned to look at him. "One man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Enlighten me then." He placed the metal down onto her bed and sat down arms crossed. "How any of this is important." He watched as she stopped for a moment to look up at him questioningly. "If you can show me why this is important, I _might_ reconsider not getting it cleaned out."

Shyvana's confusion turned into a face of determination before she nodded to herself in reassurance. "Alright then, where to start?" She muttered eyes darting across the room in various places trying to find what she could begin with.

"There." Jarvan pointed to a pile of discarded clothing and clothes towards the corner. "Start there." Shyvana followed his finger standing up before walking over and bending down to look through the pile. She looked over the bloodstained clothes to pieces of tattered rags and discarded cloths before plucking out a large old oversized cloak. Shyvana carefully straightened it out, holding it up and turning around so Jarvan could see.

"Do you remember this?" She asked walking over and laying it down on her bed. Jarvan furrowed his brows trying to place where he'd last seen the article of clothing.

"Its familiar, yes." He nodded.

Shyvana smiled lightly touching the embellishments on it reminiscently. "It was the first thing you gave to me." She spoke causing Jarvan's eyes to light up as he finally could place it.

"Is this the cloak I gave you when we met?" His voice held surprise when he gingerly touched it running his hands where Shyvana's once were. She meekly nodded with a small smile. "I can't believe you've kept it this long honestly its even falling apart." He laughed lightheartedly carefully touching the seams where age began to wear it down.

"But you gave it to me." Shyvana shrugged plucking it from the bed to wrap around her shoulders. "I had nothing but the tattered old clothing on my back and so you gave me this to cover myself." She tied the strings and spun to test it out, Jarvan noted how it fell slightly short than the last time he seen it though it still fit her quiet large it showed more leg than he remembered. Not much to his complaining though, Shyvana had certainly aged since they've met and she did it with grace which is something not many are blessed with. Tenderly she held it before taking it off and placing it back into the pile. "Now what next?"

Jarvan surveyed the room coming into stop at her cluttered bookshelves. "That." He pointed over to it. "What so special about that clutter?" Shyvana smiled letting a chuckle slide past her lips.

"That's the burnt pile." She noted sauntering over to it. Placing a hand on her chin she ran her eyes at the little mess of things before stopping at fencing sword that was placed laying down collecting dust. Using both her hands she picked it up carefully before looking back to find another item. A smiled played upon he lips when it landed on a burnt feather that she had in a clear glass vase, with a flick of the wrist she plucked it with ease.

"A sword and a feather, really Shyvana?" Jarvan raised a brow leaning back upon her bed with a questioning yet curious look. She simply nodded placing the feather aside to better show the now better noted fencing sword to him. Jarvan leaned back forward to grab at the handle before letting his head drop to the side slightly. "The handle is melted."

"Yes, that's why it's in the burnt pile." Shyvana nodded. "This is the sword Fiora let me use when she tried to teach me to fence." She grabbed the melted handle, her hand fitting the mold the metal seemed to make perfectly. "She didn't even give me a chance at a fair fight." She looked up to Jarvan with puckered lips. "I got so mad I ended up melting right through the grip and into the metal." Jarvan snorted in amusement looking back to the feather in her hand.

"And the feather?"

Shyvana smiled reminiscently at the burnt feather in her hand, letting a huff in laughter out through her nose. She shook her head before bringing it up to his face. "Do you recognize it?" She asked leaning forward so they both looked at it closely. "I'm sure it's quite familiar."

Jarvan hummed in thought, brining his hand to cup his stubbly chin as he looked the feather up and down. "Are you sure I've seen it before? There are many types of birds out there." Shyvana simply nodded, placing the feather in his hand so he could look at it closer.

"It's a bird we are quite familiar with." She paused a smirk on her face. "And we know its handler pretty well too."

Jarvan's eyes widened in shock before he looked over to her. "Shyvana don't tell me this belongs to who I think it is."

Shyvana shrugged. "It's not my fault we don't get along."

Jarvan stood up placing his hands on his hips. "Yes, but roasting Valor isn't going to make anything better." Shyvana chuckled at his stern look disregarding it as she walked towards another small jewelry box by her night stand.

"The look on his face was priceless! So was Quinn's when she noticed what I had done." Shyvana opened it taking out a couple of little trinkets before settling for one. "That'll teach her not to let that over fluffed chicken perch on my horns." She adjusted the collar of her shirt with ease a smirk still sitting on her face. Jarvan simply shook his head placing the feather next to the fencing sword before walking over to her.

"What are you looking for now?" He asked quite easily looking over her shoulder. "Wait a minute; I thought I threw out that old thing." He remarked crinkling his nose. "Shyvana the box is practically falling apart, don't tell me you went through the trash to retrieve it."

"Yes I did." She said matter-of-factly turning to look him in the eye with a glare. Jarvan stepped back at her sudden turn but kept a hard look back at her with his eyes. "Did you even bother to look at what was in here before tossing it out?"

Jarvan noted as her fierce yellow eyes looked so intently at her, emotion swiveling through them with a strong hard glare. He sighed looking away feeling almost taken back by her. "No I didn't."

"Exactly." She reprimanded taking his hands in hers with a strong grip. "This is the 'trash' you threw away." Her voice lowered but yet it carried strong emotion as she placed a golden pendant in his palm and held it there for a moment. "You are so lucky I trust you so much Jarvan or it would have been your head." Letting go she walked passed him towards her bed and began placing the sword and feather back in their place.

Jarvan looked down at what she had placed in his hands and almost instantly a pang of guilt struck his chest. In his hand was a practically new looking gold pendant with two harpy's on each side of a shield that caressed a blue gem, towards the bottom it read 'Demacia' in red letters with leaves branching out opposite towards the shield. Jarvan sighed as he recognized his country's crest anywhere

"This…This is the pedant my father gave you when you were inaugurated into Demacia citizenship." Jarvan spoke lowly thinking at how easily he had thrown it away much earlier. "Shyvana I'm truly sorry." He turned around finding her standing right behind him. "If only I had known I wouldn't have. I can only imagine how much this would mean to you."

Shyvana held her hand up to silence his babbling before speaking. "Like I said you are very lucky." Jarvan let his shoulders fall in relaxation letting a small smile tweak his lips before looking back down to the shiny metal piece.

"How have you managed to keep it so new looking, it's plenty years old at this point." He asked lifting it up to the light. Shyvana leaned on one leg before rolling her head to ease her neck.

"Dragon's secret. My father taught me when I was younger; he as well had his _hoard_ of _trash_ which he looked after." Jarvan winced as she emphasized her words.

"I'm sorry about that too." Jarvan offered the pendant back but she simply walked off towards her bed. He followed not far behind and watched as she placed the missing gem back into the armor.

"That should do it." She commented watching as it sunk back into place by the bird's mouth. She turned to look at Jarvan with her arm out so he could see the piece was intact. "Please tell Garen next time he's mad not to tattle to the prince. I kicked his ass in battle fair and square and it's not my fault his armor was weak against me." Jarvan shook his head at her remark but decided to ignore it. Shyvana outstretched her hand to take the pendant back from him, holding it close to her heart when it returned to her possession.

"Again, I'm very sorry." Jarvan uttered lifting the armor off the bed. "I should have asked you beforehand."

Shyvana shook her head. "You did it with my best interest in mind." She looked it over once more letting a smile appear on her features. Jarvan watched her with mild interest content to see her happy.

"We'll I think I'll be taking my leave now." Jarvan stated gingerly hoping not to interrupt her moment. Shyvana's eyes snapped up to meet his and her smile faltered how to a thin line causing Jarvan to almost regret speaking.

"I think that's a good idea, I might have to clean up a bit." She looked around the room. "I guess I _might_ have a little mess."

Jarvan smirked and nodded. "Just a _small_ one." They both chuckled in amusement as Jarvan began his trek to the door with Shyvana following him close behind. "Would you mind?" Shyvana walked around him and held the door open for him to pass through seeing as his hands were full. He gave her a curt nod in thanks as he walked through the door frame.

"Oh and Jarvan." She spoke as he made his way out.

"Yes Shyvana." Jarvan paused from outside the room to reply.

"Tell Garen I'm keeping his singed scarf as a trophy for kicking his ass." And with that she shut the door.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are encouraged. :)**


End file.
